megamanteamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Characters in the Mechanical Maniacs' Series
Not all characters are worthy for a full write-up. Here are some of the minor characters that can be found in the Mechanical Maniacs' series. Hardman (personality-less) '''- When the Mechanical Maniacs first started they simply could not find anyone willing to be Hardman. Unwilling to wait for someone to take the position before beginning the epilogue series, Gauntlet created a personality-less version of the character who could only say "nnnnnnhhhhhhh..." This version of Hardman would actually serve as a mellow counter to the team and, because of his somewhat mute nature, baffle the other members of the team when he achieved something unexpected (like getting a Dragonball when, at that point in the series, Dragonball Z was simply a TV show). Much later, this version of Hardman would be retconned in a retelling of Megaman 3. In the retelling Protoman (under Wily's orders) captures each of the Mechs so that Wily can reprogram them. However, the battle with Hardman goes awry and the behemoth loses his personality. The personality-less Hardman would finally be replaced by the first Hardman - Demo. He would briefly return at the beginning of Series 2 until he was replaced by Sarah, the second Hard and Series 4 until he was replaced by Hadrian. '''Geminiman Red (Evil) - At one point the Mechanical Maniacs wanted to reconstruct Gamma in order to take over the world (in Series 1). One of these elements was Kryptonite and Gemini (Gizmo) conducts an experiment combining several different versions of Kryptonite in order to recreate the lost element. In an explosion he had split himself into two - one regular (Blue) and one evil (Red). In an adventure involving Final Fantasy characters and the Cleft of Dimension (where they go when they die) Gemini Red is reunited with Blue. Seeing the potential for mischief, Extant pulled Red from a moment before his re-merger and Red function as a villain for the Mechs for a brief moment before being pulled back from where he was plucked. (In reality Gizmo left the team and this character was no longer practical). Gemini Red returned with all previous versions of the team in the Series 3 finale, but only served a small role. Already being half a Geminiman, this version of the character could not split into two. Neo Geminiman - During Series 2 there were two different Geminimen: Lennon as Gemini Blue and Spinning Demon (then Nightmare) as Gemini Red. This series would make a point of neither being in the same epilogue at the same time until the series finale, during which they would remerge as Neo Geminiman. They feared this merger would be permanent, but the Transwarp Wave that bathed the area after Unicron's destruction split them up and set Lennon as the sole Geminiman (in his Transmetal armour) while Spinning Demon was forced to vacate into the unoccupied Topman armour CJ left behind. Neo Gemini was essentially Geminiman with more speed, power, and endurance. And a loftier attitude. The idea behind Neo Gemini was Spinning Demon's, but it was nixed early on and revived only for the finale. Neo Gemini would return, along with every other form of the Mechanical Maniacs, in the Series 3 finale. Extant - Extant is a DC Comics character. He was once the hero Hawk, but after a future version of himself killed his partner Dove, he went nuts and became a control freak! Now he's the time-hopping EXTANT and wants his own reality to rule! He is capable of time travel and firing powerful blasts of chronal energy. He claimed to be responsible for all the oddities in the universe when he confronted CJ in Series 1. In that adventure he gathered Megaman Community members of the past and present to destroy Topman. However, all the contradictions proved too much and there's an explosion that seems to take Extant with it. In the Series 3 finale Extant would return united with Ultimicia and Xelloss in a plot to take over the multiverse using a golden Shadowblade as a regulator for their powers. Using nanobots, Shadowman takes Xelloss out of the equation and Extant and Ultimicia try to use the Shadowblade without him. Sparkman (Sean) gets close enough to destroy it causing a huge explosions that de-powers half the Mechs and sends the other half into another dimension. Several Mech villains die and Extant was never seen again. Ultimicia '- Ultimicia is a character form Final Fantasy 8 who wishes to use "Time Kompression" to rule all of time. She was first seem in the Cleft of dimension with other Final Fantasy characters (that's where they go when they die), but he chief role was in the Series 3 finale where she teamed up with Extant and Xelloss to rule the multiverse. She was one of the villains who perished in that battle. '''Quint '- Quint is a Megaman from the future who retired and was reprogrammed to be evil by Dr. Wily. He is known for being incompetent. The team of Extant, Xelloss, and Ultimicia recruited him because he was a time travelling villain who was familiar with the Megaman universe. His goal was to secure a golden Shadowblade from Shadowman, Doc Robot (MM3), or Bizarro Shadowman (it was unknown who would generate the desired 'blade). He constantly failed and was one of the villains killed in the Series 3 finale. In Series 6's Business of War another Quint was on the Megaman Team the Seven Mercenaries and was part of the Scissor Army. With his control slipping Shadowman would use excessive force to beat this Quint utterly, using Bizarro's technology to use him as a glorified computer in order to win a pyrrhic victory. This Quint has no relation to the Quint the Mechs fought previously. Yet another Quint would reappear in Series 7 as a time cop. He would rescue Shadowman and Geminiman from an explosion (that happened during the 15 year gap) that would have killed them and assisted in the destruction of General Cutman (at the end of the Series 7 MM3 retelling). He is still considered incompetent, though. This version is thought to be a different Quint than the one that died previously. He's becoming increasingly intertwined with the Mech's lives as it's revealed that he recruited Razz, the former Sparkman, to be his companion during Series 5. This Quint is based off Doctor Who (the 10th and 11th Doctor). He has a Time Skimmer that's a red TARDIS, but is never explicitly described as such. 'King '- Made by Wily to destroy Megaman, King still feels he should rule all robots. In series 2 he tried to steal the Mechs money disguised as a tax collector, but was quickly found out. He later joined Quint's team of robots that stalked the Mechanical Maniacs in Series 3 only to be killed in the finale. '''Sigma - Sigma is the despotic foe of the Megaman X series. The Sigma faced by the Mechs was also used by the X-Force before their timeline was wiped out by Iceman Red. In an offbeat epilogue Juno teamed up with Sigma and Wily (as the Anti-Megaman team) to use parts of dead popular Megaman fansites to create a satellite to enslave the population of Earth. This would end with Juno and Sigma becoming the Maniacs' butlers. Later, both would be freed from this mind control only to be trapped within Pokeballs. Being a virus, Sigma would easily escape his Pokeball prison leaving Juno behind. When the Mechanical Maniacs fulfilled their long-sought after goal of completing Gamma (by stealing him from the Sinister Six PC and Doc Robot (MM3)) Sigma would take over the giant robot and attempt to crush the Mechs. However, they "borrow" the 8-bit ray from the Sinister Six (MM1) and turn the despot into an 8-bit sprite whom they feed to Sniffy the Virtual Rat (a virus eating program the team happens to have). Sigma would return and join forces with Galvatron and the Decepticons (under Bizarro Shadowman) as they tried to take over the Earth. He wished to use the Life Virus and Evil Energy along with his own Maverick Virus to become unstoppable in how own time. Sigma isn't satisfied with this and attempts to infect Bizarro so that he could use his own highly adaptive body for his own. But Bizarro adaptive capacity was too much for Sigma and becomes an even more powerful virus who began to assimilate Sigma in turn. Shadowman and Topman as Shadowman.EXE and Gutsman.EXE (leftover Navi forms from Viral Infection) enter the cyberworld, defeat Bizarro, and free Sigma. Because they don't know how his death will affect the future the Mechs allow Sigma to return to his own time, but threaten him with total deletion with their Navi forms should he ever return. With the X-Force's reality destroyed by Iceman Red this version of Sigma no longer exists. Megaman Juno - In an offbeat epilogue Juno teamed up with Sigma and Wily (as the Anti-Megaman team) to use parts of dead popular Megaman fansites to create a satellite to enslave the population of Earth. This would end with Juno and Sigma becoming the Maniacs' butlers. Later, both would be freed from this mind control only to be trapped within Pokeballs. Upon being freed Juno would seem to be destroyed along with Unicron when the Mechanical maniacs blew up their then-base (the Technodrome). In reality Juno survived with a fragment of Unicron's spark to power him. Much later he would discover Cityman and Mesmerman among the things left behind by an Evil Energy possessed Duo. Disguised as "Hakushaku" Juno would attempt to take over all of reality using Unicron's energy, but would be defeated by the Mechanical Maniacs in a gruelling battle. He would survive this battle and was last seen ordering a drink at Hardman's Bar. Unicron '''- A character form the Transformers series, Unicron is a monster planet which eats other planets. He is immensely powerful. Unicron is summoned by Galvatron at the end of Series 1 and is defeated when the Mechanical Maniacs blow up their then-base the Technodrome inside of Unicron as he was about to devour the world. At the time the Maniacs were gathering Gamma's core elements which included a Transmetal Driver. Using this, combined with several other unlikely bits of technology allowed the Mechs to destroy Unicron's body (as it was made in the 80s and technology had progressed since then). At some point a displaced Bizarro Shadowman met up with what was left of Unicron (who was merely greatly injured and not destroyed). Unicron reformatted Bizarro and fixed his mind so that he could aid Galvatron and the Decepticons in taking over Earth. Naturally the plot was foiled by the Mechanical Maniacs Afterwards, Juno would make contact with Unicron. After a complex plan Juno would be defeated and Unicron's energy would finally be dispersed. The remains of Unicron's spark would be tossed into space by Hardman (Hadrian) following the events of Hardman's Bar. In the Mechanical Maniacs Moments a time travelling Iceman Red would be seen eating Unicron, accounting for the reality-destroying powers he would display in the Sinister Six's series. '''The Robotic Raiders - A Megaman 8 team that was around while the Mechs were away in the Cossackverse during Series 4. An evil clone of Lennon was on their team as Grenademan. They would face Dr. Wily, an Evil Energy possessed Duo, and the Evil Eight. Despite their importance to various characters in the series the Mechanical Maniacs wouldn't actually meet the Robotic Raiders. Duo '''- An Evil Energy possessed Duo created Artilleryman and Golemman in the Robotic Raiders' epilogue series. He created Cityman and Mesmerman at the same time, however he would be defeated before be could activate them. Naturally he was cleansed of Evil Energy by the Mechanical Maniacs. '''The Quarter Knights - A group of cyborg demons from the game Wild Arms who came to conquer Earth after their planet blew up and annoy the Mechs during Series 5. The group's base is the Photoshere, a sphere capable of flight and space travel. More properly they're Zeikfried, Alhazad, Lady Harken, and Belselk, but everyone listed here generally hangs out together, Zeikfried - Leader of the Quarter Knights. After they all leave or are killed he creates Mecha Energy from energy Belselk and Zed had stolen in two previous adventures. Zeikfried is killed by Mecha Energy after ordering it to "destroy everything". Alhazad - He's into cruel experiments and is capable of flight. He's the technical mind of the group. After kidnapping Spark Chan and trying to use her to get Gemini to betray the team the Mechs show up and free Spark. Lennon then vaporizes him with a Gemini Laser. Lady Harken - New to the group, Alhazad created her and so considers her his pet. She loses patience with this quickly and take sit out on Alhazad. After a hair-brained plot by Alhazad to make the Mechs die from embarrassment in a reality TV show she leaves the Quarter Knights and took up work at the Autobar. Belselk - A violent creature who wants mainly to smash things. After failing in battle twice Boomerang dispatches him on orders from Zeikfried. Boomerang - A demon ninja who travelled with the group hoping to find worthy opponents. Boomerang enjoys duels and challenges (such as sharpshooting). He's quite skilled and gives Shadowman a hard time in battle. He also tends towards childish name calling. After killing Belselk Boomerang is promoted to Quarter Knight, but leaves immediately after Alhazad is killed; his heart just not in being a Quarter Knight. Once Mecha Energy is created Boomerang helps the Mechs defeat the creature and later joins the Secret Society of Ninjas. Boomerang returns in WANTED. There he challenges Topman and he loses a hand for his troubles. After that he's never seen again. Boomerang wields a boomerang called the Saber Fang. Zed - An unbalanced swordsman. He's generally unwanted by the group and craves attention. Zed refers to himself as a "great swordsman", but is actually pathetically weak and interferes with the Knight's plans to their annoyance. Zed manages to survive the entire escapade and isn't seen after giving Zeikfried energy he collected from Gemini's fangirls. Mecha Energy - A creation of the Quarter Knights, Mecha Energy is an energy being that has all the powers of the Mechanical Maniacs, except more endurance. Mecha Energy is vulnerable to Magnetism and "Bad" energy - energy that runs counter to it's structure. The Mechs manage to trap it in a Pokeball, but that doesn't last. Nightmare Topman acquires it when he steals the Ark and uses it to jumpstart Frankenstein. It escapes as Frankenstein rages through Monsteropolis. With a bust of inspiration Magnetman (Kenta) uses his magnetism to disrupt Mecha Energy's form while Spark Chan absorbs and refines it before sending it Gemini's way in order to deliver a final blow to Frankenstein, ending both creature's rampages permenantly. Megaman - Star of his own series, but not ours! Megaman is kind enough to let the Robot Masters try to be good people. He eventually crossed paths with the Maniacs when Doc Robot (Cap N version ) captured him and made several duplicates in order to wreck havoc. The Mechs rescued him and later became good friends with Dr. Light and his crew. Megaman would also serve at Hardman's bar. During the War, General Cutman was sure to use the Shutdown Code on Megaman quickly. He regained consciousness along with every other robot and took part in the battle against General Cutman's Desert Gulch base. During the 15 year gap between Series 6 and 7 Wily would be killed and Megaman took that as a sign that he was no longer needed as a hero and retired. Dr. Light - Like Megaman, Dr. Light stays out of the story for the most part. After the Mechs rescue Megaman he sees them as a force for good and enhances their Transmetal armour into their Transmetal 2 armour. Dr. Light took Megaman's shutdown during the War hard and had a nervous breakdown, creating a pile a junk he called "X." After Wily died during the 15 year gap, Light retired and went into hiding. He's now working on Megaman X. Gag - The "Running Gag" is Hardman's (Hadrian's) son. He made him while he was drunk. He has a cheerful, happy nature and runs through the background of Harian's sprite comic "Mechanical Maniacs Moments." He's usually unintelligible with his words represented in the Wingdings font, but he is repaired and can speak normally. In the 15 year gap be becomes a lieutenant in the RPD. At the end of Series 8 he's transferred to Antarctica by Crorq. The Ominous Octa - A team created by Dark Hardman (he claimed he was drunk) in Mechanical Maniacs Moments. Shortly after their creation Shadowman from the Dark Mechs reprogrammed them for his own purposes. They duelled members of the legit Mechs and were easily defeated. Discman / Walkman - Wary of fighting, Disc prefers playing chess. He was drunk under the table by Classi (Spark) and tased. When he woke up he was remodeled into Walkman. Glaciarman - Too large for his own good, this brute's battle was interrupted by the start of Paradox Play, which was never finished. Mirageman - Reported directly to the Shadowman of the Dark Mechs and functioned as the leader of the Octa. He had a condescending attitude towards the Shadowman of the legit Mechs who beat him. Model Rocket man - unable to speak he communicated through signs ala Wily E. Coyote. In a twist he elected not to fight Needlegal and thusly survived his duel. Pencilman '- Very weak and insisted in calling himself Pencil Ninja. He was another robot with an overblown attitude and was defeated (easily) by Topman, but survived the battle. '''Stereoman '- As the name implied he tried to win by laying down beats. Unfortunately he was no match for Lennon's (Gemini's) guitar "solo". 'Stormman '- His long windedness caused Jonathan (Magnet) to crush him. 'Tennisman '- A hyper robot whose tennis balls were designed to explode on impact. He died when trying to serve an attack in a duel with Raijin (Snake). '''The Dark Maniacs - An evil version of the Mechs from an alternate future where everything went wrong. Dark Shadow was seen commanding Mist. Their full story was set for the Mechanical Maniacs Moments' Paradox Play, but it was never completed. In the quicy end written by Gauntlet they were run over by the Future Mechs as they traveled back in time. Hardman - Went to the past and replaced his old self. He reprogrammed the Ominous Octa to fight the Mechs. After a time he met up with his Spark and Gemini and went back to the future. Spark Wench- Desired global domination. When Hard tried to escape she stopped him. Shadowman - Dark Shadow stole the Octa from Hard and fought Megaman and Gag, but was crushed by Hardman before it really went underway. He was next seen wearing some kind of armor based off Dr. Wiel. Shadowman is in a timeline that was the destruction of everything he ever cared about and wants to bring everything down with him. The Future Mechs - A team of Mechs in the future, but perhaps not as far into the future as the Dark Mechs. They were disbanded by Shadow after almost 20 years of financial problems and friction between team members. When Unicron and a corrupted Gag (who is probably corrupted by Mesmerman) teams up with Unicron to destroy the world they team up with Megaman and Bass to stop him. Their quickie end goes as such: They fail to stop Unicron and go back in time to try again, getting a makeover as the Dark Mechs. With this not really working out they revert to normal and go back in time again, running over the Dark Mechs in the process. After that, I guess the Sinister Six kill them by crushing them with a tree. So, I guess they were killed when a tree fell on them before they became dark. If it happened the Sinister Six PC did it. Within the story only Shadow, Hard, Spark, and Gemini were shown. Somewhat different versions were shown on the Mechs forum later. Spark Chan - Is bent on world domination. She has an army of Gag clones and Walkman (of the Ominous Octa) is there with her. Needlegal - Has teamed up with Spark and also desires world domination. Gemini, Magnet - Has teamed up with Gemini and is also still a hero. Gemini can wield twin swords. Top, Hard - Heroes still and talkign with Gemini and Magnet. Snake, Shadow - Heroes, but more grey than the others. Cityman - Created by an Evil Energy possessed Duo, Cityman is actually a system of Macrobots, a cruel reversal of the nanobot technology that makes so much of the 20XX science possible, which is programmed to both consume and use man-made architecture as weapons and armour. Massive, destructive, and wildly deadly. Cityman was fought and destroyed in the "Hardman's Bar" story. Cassandra / Siegema'am / Constance - First seen as a waitress in Hardman's Bar, Cass is from the same alternate reality Hadrian is (that they were from the alternate reality is a retcon; Hadrian is implied to be from the main timeline at first). She's tougher than she looks and has endured many hardships. Cass was kidnapped by Megaman Juno and turned into the cyborg Seigema'am. Freeing her from this left her with scars along her body. However, the procedure wasn't complete. During the War, parts still inside of her reactivated and became the Constance persona. After the war Cass slipped into a coma and died. Anguish (aka “Smiley” in Kin and Tonic) - A very…creepy guy. He wears a trench coat over a plain black suit and a wide brimmed hat. He has a pale complexion and dark eyes that are concealed by his hat. His actual fighting powers are limited to being able to summon a very large sword and being nigh indestructible. However, his true role is really to indirectly call forth negative emotions, which he collects through his body and transmits back to his master’s body. Anguish is actually one of Mesmerman's many forms. Calamity '- Anguish' female counterpart, she carries around a large hammer. She serves the same purpose as Anguish. She’s decidedly more reckless than Anguish and causes more damage to her environment than anything else. Like Anguish, Calamity is actually one of Mesmerman's many forms. 'The Pale Riders - A team created by the government to take down Robot Masters. They appeared in Series 6's WANTED when the Mechs were framed for bombing LA. They include Amatista who later appears in Business of War and Genesis End. President James Weaving - The President during Series 6 (in his second term at the time of WANTED). The Four Horsemen orchestrated his presidency because they felt he could be used as a puppet. Alicia Genesis - A character in WANTED. She is the daughter of a government scientist (Dr Enstehung), who was caught while attempting to feed information about the Horsemen to the press. Before he was caught, he gave Alicia a diskette of his info and sent her to live with her mother in L.A. This angered the Horsemen to no end, and instead of wasting time and risking Alicia’s info being leaked, they opted to completely wipe out an entire city, rather than be exposed. In reality her "father" was General Cutman and she isn't actually human. In reality her head holds the core to a powerful bomb Cuts put in there in order to hide it from his government superiors and to get at it later on. The core was destroyed in a fight with Shadowman after "Alicia" was killed and beheaded by her "father". Frankenstein '- A monstrous creature created by Nightmare Topman and the Wily Rescue Force to function as a new body, this beast was made through studying schematics contained within Bizarro Shadowman's CPU and combining them. This includes Borg, Transmetal, and Limited abilities, which allows assimilation and regeneration (which is how N-Top planned on inhabiting the creature). Frankenstein is also capable of flight. The Wily Rescue Force prevented N-Top from merging with the creature (planning on taking it and using it to help Wily take over the world). Soon Xelloss came along, calling in his marker for the his aid during the "Hardman's Bar" story. Xelloss wanted Frank to absorb a Shadowman knockoff to recreate Bizarro Shadowman for the Monster Race. The Mechs double cross him and use an amplified Gemini Laser (using the energy from Mecha Energy) to end Frank as it's at it's most vulnerable - as it was assimilating a Shadowman knockoff. '''Shoryu '- Before joining the Mechanical Maniacs, Classi Cal was Web Spider of the Megaman X4 team, the X-Force. The X-Force's timeline may have been destroyed by the evil Iceman Red, but half the team survived, including Classi and her daughter Shoryu. Shoryu lives in Classi's mango tree and mostly stays in the background, but she fell in with General Cutman's Scissor Army during the war after a group of angry humans destroyed her tree. She later saw the General for the madman he was after he lost it in front of her. Shoryu is depicted a a typical little girl. The War gave her legions of tiny spiders to command, but she's lost them all since. 'Brain Bot '- A character form the Ruby Spears cartoon show, as in his titular episode Brain Bot was built by Dr. Light to use his intellect for world peace. Brain Bot is highly intelligent, but absentminded and is prone to running on his own train of thought. He's soft spoken and not normally prone to violence. Unlike the character from the show, this version must deal with Crorq who finds his intelligence threatening to his position as Chief of Robot Police. Because of this Crorq constantly demeans Brain Bot until (after many years) Brain Bot snaps and tried to kill his boss. The two would duel in a competition of computing pie and Crorq could succeed. Brain Bot was last seen spouting gibberish while watching TV Man on the Island of Misfit Robots. '''Milostraga - Set out to rob a UCB bank in Maniacs on Patrol. He was taken down by the Mechs despite holding two hostages. Milostraga was about six feet tall, a sturdy-without-being-fat kind of build with a dull green and faded purple color scheme. His head had a swept-back, Sonic-The-Hedgehog-like three tipped mask, a fairly dull set of eyes, and no visible mouth. At his shoulders, he had whatcan only be described as an additional shoulder on each side, with their own arms, and those arms have two shoulder-mounted grade 4 plasma weapon turrets. The outer set of arms were much boxier than the rest of his design, and also a little bigger, colored in red and white, giving the impression that they might have once belonged to someone else, and he grafted them onto his own arms. The overall effect made him "wide", the best way to describe him. About eight feet wide at the shoulder/shoulder/cannon. Rival - Mentioned in Manaics on Patrol, Rival was one of Topman's informants (while he was on the RPD) who had close ties to Wily in the past. No clue who he was beyond that. Warbot - Seen in Maniacs on Patrol. Back when humanoid Robots and Robot Masters were getting their start in the service of mankind, Warbots were the pinnacle of military science. They thought for themselves, adjusted to situations well, and in their own, clunky, primitive kind of way, were basically killing machines. A Warbot hasn't been recorded as functional in almost 40 years, and a lot of people forgot they existed. With advances in robotics and ways to censor robotics, Warbots are pretty much impossible to make and hard to find. Warbot parts contain both weapons and incredibly simplistic programming codes that were written long before the Laws that govern pretty much all of Robot-kind existed. The Mechs fought an army of Warbots, but they were sad, primitive and no match for the team. Riffman - Riff had been built a little after the Second Robot Rebellion by a conglomeration of casinos and hotels located on the Vegas Strip for their own protection. While in those days, Megaman was enough to put down trouble, he was a reactionary force who was, at the time, based in Monsteropolis, and the big money in Vegas felt it needed its own protection. While his overall design was incredibly gaudy, his was highly effective and surprisingly agile. Riff had flamboyant red hair hardened into a battle helmet covered his head, with a sleek, slender body built for speed and reflexes. He had a wide collar which doubled as shoulderpads, and a deceptively well tailored and sturdy suit motif etched into his armor. A band around his waist was punctuated by a gold circle with a pair of musical notes inscribed into it, and the rest of the belt glowed a neon red. His armor was mostly white, with red, pointed forearm and lower leg sections, and off the back of his head came a long cord with a variety of audio input jacks at the end. Riffman wields a heavily modified 1970 Astral Re-issue (electric guitar) as a weapon. Using a lot of the same technology you'd find in a lightning gun, the instrument could 'paint' a target with an ion charge that the lightning generated by playing the guitar would seek out. As a headless electric guitar, the 1970 Astral was almost perfect for the application, and a large, foot long spike that doubled as a melee weapon had been affixed to the part of the guitar where the head would be on a normal version of the instrument. The guitar can only strike one opponent at a time. It can also create a compressed soundwave barrier as a shield to deflect attacks. Riffman fought Hardman (Hadrian), Needlegal, and Topman while they were on vacation in "Maniacs on Patrol." He had falled on hard times and staged fights that he could win to gain money. Interference from Hard aroused his ire and he and the Mechs present fought. They beat Riff and Riff apologised after he found out who they were. AFterwards the Mechs (Hadrian, mostly) helped him out of debt. Valter - a sleazy Vegas businessman who planned on making a sky resort for an MGM casino. Hadrian bullied him into solving their (and Riffman's) money problems by shooting him over an abyss until he broke down (Hadrian gripped him in his hands, shot out a Hard Knucks, which came back, and repeated this until Valter was done). ' 'Gaderham '- This plucky robot was first seen as a low-level grunt in the RPD. Eventually he became a lieutenant and later still a co-chief of police under Crorq's overall command. Throughout everything Gaderham has a very optimistic view of the world and is on good terms with the Mechs after they reappear after the 15 year gap. At the end of Series 8 he's transferred to Antarctica by Crorq. '''Landigarm - A robot hating member of the Robot Police. He would become mayor of Monsteropolis and make some really effective decisions before being assassinated. Middleman - A character is "Life after Life." A nondescript robot, Middleman built a memorial to the War using the leftovers from Mesmerman's satellite. These leftovers were saturated in Evil Energy and gave Middleman great power. Unknown to him he was influenced by Mesmerman himself to do so and Mesmerman was able to completely overwhelm Middleman and thusly return to life. Middleman's main power was to create barriers. Dr. Cossack - The Russian scientist from Megaman 4. The Mechs don't have much contact with Dr. Cossack within the series, however he leads a faction during the Business of War which put him in opposition to the RPD, Scissor Army, and Wily's forces. During the War, Cossack would employ Artilleryman (it didn't work well) and come into contact with Mesmerman; his forces would come under Mesmer's influence, although they would provide vital assistance to the RPD's recovery. In the 15 year gap Cossack makes a deal with General Cutman to spare his country in return for his assistance in taking down the Mechs. He pit the Comrades against the Mechs (which didn't go well for them) and, in his last battle with them, died when he mistakenly ran into Topman's Top Spin. (It should be noted that the Mechs themselves were not a part of the RPD at this time.) Cossack's Creations - (Series 7) The rebuilt Megaman 4 team. They joined the RPD years after Dr. Cossack's death. They were replaced by a reformed Cossack's Comrades when that team reformed in real life. World's Strongest - (Series 7) The rebuilt Megaman 6 team. They are a part of the RPD. The Stardroids - (Series 7) The rebuilt MMV team. They are led by Terra who is a member of the Galactic Council. The Stardroids themselves serve as the Council's own elite team. They value strength above all else and have little concern over the welfare of each team member. The Dream Team - (Series 7) The rebuild MM2 team. Their whereabouts are unknown. They are different from Wily's Warriors and have no sentimentality towards Ben. They are modelled after Ariga's designs. Shakeman '''- A robot created by Auto, he was first encountered by Crorq when he was banished to the Island of Misfit Robots. Taking a liking to the shake-creating robot, Crorq would use him as his unpaid intern after Brain Bot is incapacitated. Shakeman starts out eager and optimistic, but his gentle, enthusiastic soul is slowly being crushed by Crorq. '''Bongun - Featured in "Working With Ghosts", Bongun appears to be a young man wearing an elegant oriental looking gown with a paper talisman torn off of his hat. Bongun is arrogant, demanding, and somewhat overblown ... much like Geminiman himself. Bongun (and his finance Bongun) are hopping corpses or Jiang Shi ("Asian vampires" according to western cultures, but you lacking any trait of western vampirism; sort of a misnomer). All three can float, but may also interact physically with objects. Bongun, Munak, and Sohee refer to all living being as "surface dwellers." After the 15 year gap Bongun gained telekineses and was more powerful overall thanks to his anger at Geminiman's negligence. Bongun, Munak, and Sohee lived in an ancient city hidden on the outskirts of Monsteropolis. They were royalty and the city and palace were their home, but as fate would have it, an incident occurred and their glorious kingdom fell into ruin and the two of them perished with it. Much later, a mysterious bell caused spirits to go mad in the area and drew the attention of Geminiman (who had been tasked as a paranormal investigator at the time, early on in his career at the RPD) and he took Needlegal along to help investigate. After battling a mysterious fox girl (who was under the guidance of Mr. Holzenbein, which was unknown to them at the time) Gemini and Needle stopped the spirits at the expense of Bongun's home. In an effort to make it up to them Gemini gave the trio a place at Robot police Headquarters (although none were too happy about it). Elsewhere Mr. Holzenbein used a spell to make Gemini and the other Mechs forget about the trio of ghosts. He ten activated his spell of spiritual attraction, attracting the attention of the three ghosts. In a battle Munak was dissipated and reappeared at RPD HQ which he haunted, invisible to all, during the 15 year gap between Series 6 and 7 until Geminiman (and the rest of the Mechs) gained new armour. The loss of their previous armour canceled out the spell of forgetfulness on them and Munak was once more able to communicate with Geminiman. After confronting Sohee about their battle with Mr. Holzenbein Bongun swore vengeance on the man. Along with Sohee, Gemini, Spark, and Needle Bongun fought an empowered Mr. Holzenbein. During the battle he found Mr. Holzenbein's pledge stone (which served as a foundation for his power) and destroyed it, allowing Mr. Holzenbein to be defeated. Afterwards Bongun disappeared into the afterlife, having sustained too many injuries to keep on going. There he joined his friends once more. Munak - Featured in "Working With Ghosts", Munak appears to be a girl hopped out wearing a pink version of Bongun’s gown. Munak is very prim and proper with an air of nobility surrounding her. She was a talisman attached to her hat, the same kind you would normally see used to seal up forbidden or haunted areas (unlike Bongun hers remains intact). Like Bongun she is also a Jiang Shi. After an incident at her ancestral home Munak because Geminiman's assistant at the RPD. After Mr. Holzenbein cast a spell of forgetfulness on the Mechs he then cast a spell of spiritual attraction in an effort to attract and trap Xelloss. The trio of ghosts investigated. Munak attacked Mr. Holzenbein and appeared to be shredded for her trouble. She wound up in Heaven where she waited for her companions to return to her. Sohee - Featured in "Working With Ghosts", Bongun and Munak's servant, also a Jiang Shi. Sohee appears to be a small cute maiden with long flowing black hair. She wears a very beautiful and extravagant robe that flows gracefully with her movements. After an incident at her ancestral home Sohee worked as Geminiman's secretary in the RPD. During her tenure there she fuses with the malevolent spirit of Sadako Yamamura. After Mr. Holzenbein cast his spell of forgetfulness on the Mechs Sadako's persona began to influence Sohee making her petty, cruel, and far more powerful. She is able to fly, has telekineses, and disrupt electricity using her "chi". She eventually withdrew from Bongun and Munak's employ and went to work for Mr. Holzenbein directly. After meeting Bongun once more Gemini, Spark, and Needle summoned Sohee using the primary Sadako video, dirt from Sohee's grave and summons from her master - Bongun. Sohee attacked the group in a rage, twisted by Sadako's evil influence. After a confrontation with Bongun Sohee remembered how Mr. Holzenbein destroyed her mistress Munak and she left his service and returned to Bongun's. She was part of the team that confronted Mr. Holzenbein, but was quickly dispatched by the empowered villain joining Munak in the afterlife. Sadako Yamamura '''- A poor woman who lived in a well for 40 years and died a tragic death . Sadako swore vengeance against the world for it. Before she died she created a cursed video which she haunts as a Yurei. All those who watch that video are infected by her malice and as a result die 7 days afterwards unless they copy the tape and pass the malice on to another by making them watch the tape. After watching the tape as part of a criminal investigation the chief of (human) police contracted the curse and called for Geminiman's help. Not being alive in the traditional sense Gemini watched the tape and allowed time to expire. However, Sadako was still attached to Gemini and swore to drive any human he came into contact with insane. Gemini quickly came up with a plan to get rid of Sadako - by fusing her with Sohee. In a rage at this place Sadako attacked Gemini, but Bongun is able to use the fusion spell which stops Sakado by fusing her with Sohee. Gemini subsequently destroyed all previous copies of the tape, but the first one refused to let that happen, reappearing mysteriously after it was broken. Gemini decided to keep that in the evidence locker at RPD HQ, where it would remain safe and undisturbed. '''Hu Man - Aka Esmeralda (Esme) Ocana, In "Genesis End" Hu Man is a member of Emerald Spears, and Amatista's neice. Hu Man hates robots and protests against them in her spare time. During the war things were hard on her mother with her father leaving their family and things in disarray. Seeing the heardheaded and loud Amatista as a role model Esme followed in her footsteps and eventually became Hu Man after her mother died. Amatista tried, and failed, to convincer her she was wrong after Amatista herself had a change of heart. Although she bites off more than she can chew Hu Man is actually just a young woman in her twenties. Hu Man is shrill, close minded, and somewhat annoying. Hu Man uses a copy of the armour Dr. Wily wore in Rockman Soccer (which she got after Wily's old equipment was leaked to the black market) and is able to produce Mega Balls which can be kicked at an enemy. These balls emit intense electricity which can damage a robot greatly. The armour also grants her great strength and agility. Hu Man ran afoul of Topman and he, under severe mental strain, beat her down more viciously than needed. In the hospital the Harbinger infected her with the KADE virus, but Topman drove him away and gave Gemini enough time to save her life. Ha'Khael - Basically an ancient trickster demon. Ha'Khael angered a great many demons after turning from his evil ways and now must use a protective talisman in order to hide his presence from those who would do him harm. Despite how evolved Ha'Khael is, he is still a Mischief demon, and is thus bound by the laws that govern all of his breed: he cannot lie; he cannot kill; and when given the Summons he must return to the Gates of the Lower Plane to be sentenced to servitude, as payment for the privilege of walking the mortal plane. Ha'Khael lives in a lavishly furnished enchanted cave where he uses magic to power some modern devises. He can control the entrance to allow or turn away guests at will. The longer version is this: Several centuries ago, when magics were more openly practiced, there was a clan that possessed a rare ability they called the Healing Hand. They were an especially religious family, even for the time. They saw their gift of magic as a calling from God to do his work on the mortal plane, and they travelled from town to town lending their powers and aid to the sick and injured wherever it was needed. Eventually they learned that, by rationing the limit of their powers into a daily ritual, they could forestall natural death indefinitely, and become immortal. To the elders of the clan, this was seen as heresy; not only did it defy God's plan of the cycle of death and life, but it was a selfish use of a power that should be shared with those whose need was greater, more immediate. But the younger mages grew defiant, and broke from the clan to form their own sect, which they called the Blessèd Childryn. Their doctrine was that God had blessed them with their gifts and their new enlightenment so that they might create a New Eden where Time would hold no sway, and they might stay forever young. But while age and disease were no threat to them, they were still vulnerable to attack. Only one being has ever come upon the Gates of New Eden, and here begins the story of Ha'Khael. Ha'Khael is a Mischief demon unlike most others with malice and his ambition are far greater than any of his kind. Upon discovering the hidden utopia, Ha'Khael found an incomparable opportunity to wreak havoc. Hiding in the shadows he watched the Blessèd Childryn, and waited, and whispered dark thoughts into their ears. Any sensible mage would have recognized the threat and dispelled him immediately, but the Blessèd Childryn were deranged by their own zeal. The truths he spoke to them, they believed to be prophetic, and he was believed to be a harbinger of God's Will. With every word he spoke, he wove his dark intent into them. Eventually, after what may have been lifetimes of subjection to his malice and his cunning, one of the Childryn fell to utter madness. Blinded by his dementia, he spilled the blood of his brethren and burned New Eden's gardens at little more than Ha'Khael's suggestion. When all were dead, the horror and shock of what he'd done snapped him back into reality, and in learning what he'd done, in his tortured and broken state, he renounced his faith in God, rewarding Ha'Khael with the ultimate prize. No demon may possess a body if overcome by the purity of a baptized soul, and no mage has ever renounced their faith before or after the coming of the Blessèd Childryn, so Ha'Khael has become the only demon with access to the magics. He has used the Blessèd Childryn's ritual for centuries to preserve his agility and his strength, and the White Light that flows through his host makes exorcism impossible. He's the closest a demon of the lower plane has ever come to immortality. However, unknown to all, Ha'Khael was as influenced by the Childryn as they were by him and now the demon dreams of being freed from Hell and going to Heaven and has used his powers to further that goal. Ha'Khael set up a fake pharmaceutical company called emerGEnesis under the name Adam Everett to use fake medication to actually heal people using his powers in order to gain influence and connections. Rising to power in only a few short years, emerGEnesis had swatted all competition away like flies, and now had a monopoly on the testing of chemicals and medicines. There he met the Harbinger who carried the KADE Virus - a disease he couldn't cure. Due to the nature of the disease and the man spreading it Ha'Khael felt the world could be ending and decided he needed souls. In "Genesis End" the Mechs would go to Ha'Khael for assistance on the mystical side of a series of murders perpetrated by the Harbinger (giving Ha'Khael back his talisman so that he may move freely outside of his safe haven, unaware of the demon's involvement), but the demon had other ideas. He delayed relaying important information and leaked information to the Ascendant Androids in order to stall the team. In the end Ha'Khael purposefully provoked an unstable Topman Ha'Khael and faked his own death. With free reign Ha'Khael bought souls collected by the Harbinger, purified them, and sent them to Heaven as a gesture of goodwill (which failed). After the Harbinger's death and his ruse discovered Ha'Khael went into hiding, deeper than ever before. The Harbinger - Patient Zero for the KADE virus (a disease that causes the skin to lose it's elasticity making it break apart and killing it's victims painfully.), the Harbinger bears a striking resemblance to a guise Mesmerman took (Anguish). He has dark eyes and the corners of his mouth were ripped open, exposing teeth deep into his cheeks giving him a horrible, impossibly long, grin. Harbinger believed he contracted the KADE virus in Hell and was sent back to judge people. In reality he was likely captured by some unknown group and was released after being experimented on. Harbinger went to Ha'Khael to find a cure for his condition, but the demon was unable to cure him, despite the demon's vast powers. He was, however, able to slow it down and, in that way, saved Harbinger's life. Because he was unable to heal him Ha'Khael was convinced Harbinger is a higher being who could not be fully affected by his magic. After his encounter with Ha'Khael Harbinger believed he was sent to gather souls for Heaven and Hell before the Rapture came (which he assumed was soon). He did so either by stealing the souls directly or infecting people with the KADE virus (both drawing the attention of the Robot Police Force). Once Ha'Khael became involved with the investigation of the "soul stealing murders" he contacted Harbinger and made a deal to get the souls of those the man killed. After infecting Hu Man with the Kade virus while Topman was in the hospital Harbinger was pursued by both Top and Hard. In the ensuing fight Harbinger was doused with even more of the KADE virus (located in vials hidden within his coat). Seeing that he was done for Harbinger sliced his own throat open. Harbiner was a spell-caster, able to suck the souls from people and use some minor magics. In addition to that he's also quite spry and is notoriously hard to catch. 'King '- A different version of King than the one that plagued the Mechs during Series 2 and 3, this King comes from another dimension and is the mother (yes, that's right) of Princess. Despite being her mother King is subservient to the more belligerent and loud Princess. She also gets annoyed when people don't know she's a woman and if they object to her being a King despite her gender. The Mechs met this version of King in a time travelling adventure which took them back to Series 5. King wanted to form a MM3 team, but turned on Princess when she proved to be too bloodthirsty. In the end King wound up with Coola and Razz as part of Quint's companions. It was implied she and the rest met with a bad end. In addition to her axe and X lasers, this King can suppress the will of other beings to knock them out, and sometimes control their actions (with great effort). 'Coola '- Part of the alternate King's entourage, Coola is an Ice Knightman. She has the ability to create and manipulate ice (she once made large walls of ice, for instance). She's snarky, sarcastic, and just a little less violent than princess. Nevertheless, her primary loyalty is to King (who she calls "your grace") and follows her lead when she turns on Princess. Like King she joins Quint's entourage and meets with a bad end offscreen. Category:Epilogue Characters